User blog:Jpw150/"World's Finest" (DC) RPG- Green Arrow
(Set after Part 4 of Nuff's story). (May revise some of this later). Green Arrow RPG 1.jpeg|Part One- The Meeting of Entrepreneurs Lex- Good to see you made it Mr. Queen. How do you do, and would you like a drink? I have Whiskey and Wine, imported strait from Santa Prisca.” Oliver- “I’m ok, and no thanks. I have a meeting after this, and I don’t need to be tipsy for it.” Lex- “Very well them. I just pour myself one.” (Lex pours a glass of wine). Lex- “Anyway, let’s gets down to business. As you know, Metropolis was destroyed by the “Alien” people are calling “Superman”, and I need our work forces to help rebuild Metropolis.” Oliver- “I thought you made a deal with Wayne for that stuff? It was all over the news.” Lex- “Well, our deal, didn't exactly fall through. Let’s just say, he wanted resources I wasn't ready to give… ” Oliver- “Fine, I guess I’ll help. I mean this would be great for Queen Industries and Lexcorp." Lex- “Yes, indeed, it would be good for our company’s reputations. (Oliver’s watch beeps) Oliver- Well, would you look at the time. I better leave now, don’t want to be late to my meeting, you know?” Lex- “But Mr. Queen, before you go, I must ask, are you going to Wayne’s Thanksgiving party? I hear it is going to be quite the shindig.” Oliver- “Yes, I will be attending. Bruce is one of my best friends, and has helped my company a lot in the recent years. Well, evening to you, Mr. Luthor.” Lex- “Evening to you as well, Mr. Queen.” Oliver (In head) – I then rushed out of the Lexcorp office room. Lex is clearly up to something, and it’s my job to figure out what. I’ll have to do more research when I get home. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Green Arrow RPG 2.jpeg|Part 2- Research at the Quiver Cave “Before heading out to Gotham for Bruce’s party, I decided to look up some information on Luthor in the Quiver Cave.” Now, you may be thinking this is a ridiculous name, but arrows are kept in a quiver, so I thought it fit. All of a sudden, I heard people behind me. I then sprang into action, and fired. Luckily, my arrow missed, since it was only John and Dinah.” Oliver- “Jeez guys, you know not to sneak up on me when I am working.” John Diggle- “Sorry Mr.Queen, but your flight for Gotham leaves in 2 hours. You should be getting ready.” Oliver- “First of all, call me Oliver, John, and last time I checked, you weren’t my butler.” John- “Well Dinah can’t be the only one telling you these things. And what is it you’re doing anyway?” Oliver- “I’m doing research on Lex Luthor’s previous business deals and purchases. Everything seems clean to me, except for this thing called ‘Kryptonite’. I think it maybe some type of weapon.” John- “Hmmm…. Well I guess we’ll have to wait and see. Now, you really should be getting ready. Dinah and I are, and we’ll leave without you if we have to.” Oliver- “Whoa whoa whoa, Dinah’s coming? I love you and all Dinah, but I don’t think now is the right time.” Dinah- “Come on, let me come. I can help you if any business terms come up, and it’s about time we made our relationship public, as we've been together for almost 3 years now. And a party would certainly get the word out.” Oliver- “Fine, you can come. I should probably get ready now. Our costumes are packed, right Dinah? Dinah- “I've packed mine, but not yours. Why do you ask?” Oliver- “I feel like a lot is going to go down at Bruce’s party, and I don’t want him to be the only one in on the action.” The Quiver Cave's computer suddenly started flashing lights. An alert then popped up. Dinah- "The bank is being robbed again? This is the 3rd time this week, ugh." Oliver- "Looks like we won't be flying into Gotham tonight. I'll suit up and stop whoever is trying to rob the bank." John- "Can't Roy just handle this one? This is the last flight into Gotham before Thanksgiving Oliver. Even if it is your own private jet, you still have to go with accordance to the pilot's schedule." Oliver- "Roy hasn't been in Star City in God knows how long. And besides, its only a bank robbery, how long can I take?" To be Continued in Part 3! Category:Blog posts